Death’s Daughter
by SecretPaycho
Summary: I didn't mean for it to happen; I'm not even sure what happened exactly. All I remember is giving her a hug before bed one night and when I touched her she collapsed beneath my grip. I held her cold, color fading body as she passed away. Dad found me holding her, crying in fear. The look on his face was horrified-like I had just killed the neighbors cat. Since then he's made me w
1. Prologue

Death: I stared at my beautiful Olivia's coffin as I held our young daughter against my side, her head pressing into my hip as she stared teary eyed at her mother's lifeless body. Octavia was only eight and she already resembled her mother in so many ways. I couldn't help but to wonder if she felt the same pain that I felt in my chest. The empty, broken pain that made it almost unbearable to look at my child-who's mother I had made a promise to. When Olivia was pregnant I promised her that I would love and protect Octavia no matter what happened. You see we knew the risk of keeping Octavia, with Olivia being human and I being the angel of death, but it was a risk Olivia was willing to take. I made this promise unaware that Octavia inherited great powers-the power of death.

Octavia: I hugged my father's leg, tears straying from my eyes and falling down my cheeks, as I watched my mother lie lifeless in the faded charcoal stained coffin. I didn't mean for it to happen; I'm not even sure what happened exactly. All I remember is giving her a hug before bed one night and when I touched her she collapsed beneath my grip. I held her cold, color fading body as she passed away. Dad found me holding her, crying in fear. The look on his face was horrified-like I had just killed the neighbors cat.

Since then he's made me wear these black linen gloves that covered only my hands, without explanation. He said they were enchanted to keep me safe and that I was to never take them off. Sleep and bathing being the only exceptions. He never told me what he was protecting me from...


	2. 1

It's been ten years since mom's accident and he still acts like it was my fault. I'm not allowed to leave unless I was under supervision; and when I am out and about I can't leave the yard. Which is guarded by a tall wooden fence. Nothing can see in or see out. Unless you're on the top floor, where my bedroom is. I'm under so much restriction I fear it's killing me. I don't have a normal lifestyle for a child my age.

What I don't understand is what's so bad about leaving, everyone else gets to do it. "Octavia, your father would like a word with you," Gus, a live-in family friend, informed.

"What now?" I groaned as I spun around to face him. The skirt to the off shoulder sundress I was wearing wrapped around my legs as I did so.

"I'm not sure but I believe it has to do with your birthday." The gargoyle like features in his face softened as he stared at me. He knows my father is hard on me and he knows I'm not aware why. Gus was my father's support when my mother died and when my father failed to be a parent Gus and his wife, Irene stepped up.

Rolling my eyes, I marched down the hallway; my barefoot feet slapping against the stone flooring. I crossed my arms and fell against the doorway to my father's office, where he does all his important business stuff, and stared at him in annoyance. "Father.." I said to get his attention.

"Come in, Octavia, and close the door behind you," he responded without looking up at me. He was hunched over his desk in search of something, a paper for one of his clients I assumed. They were always coming and going. I uncrossed my arms, letting the door slam behind me as I crossed the room and dropped down in a chair. "As you're well aware, you're turning eighteen soon."

No shit.

"Which means you get to have one birthday wish, at a reasonable request or course." he paused and stared at my hands, "why aren't you wearing your gloves?!" He proceeded to panic and reprimand me about not wearing them. You must always wear them. It's dangerous not to. Blah, blah, blah. My heart sank as his words seeped into my brain.

"I didn't think it was a big deal since I was at home."

"Always wear them. I can't stress this enough, Octavia! One slip up now could cause a major accident later on. I mean what happens if you're out there with the humans without them? What happens it they-" he cut himself off abruptly. His voice shook with anger and I couldn't help but to repel the same energy.

"What's the bid deal?!"

"You know what happens when you don't wear them, Octavia!"

"Actually, I don't. I haven't had a clue what's been going on since mom died. You've shut me in the dark and you act like everything is my fault. So would you do us both a favor and explain yourself for one second?!"

"Go to your room," was all he said before turning back to his desk and continuing his search for whatever.

"Clearly nothing's changed. You're still too busy with work to actually give a fuck about your daughter," I said and went back to my room. Sitting down on the edge of my bed I examined my hands. Why did I have to cover them up? They looked like normal hands to me.

Sighing, I slipped my hands into the short black leather gloves and stared at the floor with my eyes close to being closed. "Why so blue?" Gus asked as he brought me a gift from Irene.

I picked up a cookie from the plate he set on my night stand. "I don't understand, why is he so angry with me? What could I have done that was so bad? I mean I don't even leave the house, let alone my room."

"Honey, it's not your your father is angry with. He's upset with the world. You see he's still grieving your mother and he just happens to be taking it out in the worst way possible. On you. When she died she took a piece of him with her."

"So why does he blame me?"

Gus pressed his lips into a fine line; he was hiding something from me. What's the big secret? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on around here? "Please just listen and wear your gloves."

"But what's-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise..."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head before leaving me alone with my thoughts. Letting out a huff of air I decided to go find Irene. Irene was my escort whenever I wanted to leave, even if it was just going outside. Dad's rules.

I was just about to go downstairs when I heard Gus and my father arguing. "You need to tell her the truth, sir."

"I will when it's time."

"And when will that time be? When it's too late and the damage is done?"

Damage? What damage?

"Get out Gus." There wasn't another word. The door just opened and Gus walked out, letting the door close behind him. He froze in his tracks when he seen me. He suddenly looked more sickly than normal as he rushed past me and downstairs. I had an urge to confront my father but decided it would get me nowhere so I went downstairs to find Irene and get some advice...and some air.


	3. 2

"I just don't see why I have to stay home while everyone else has the freedom to leave. Isn't it just as dangerous for them?" I vented as I stretched out in the grass and watched the ants scatter about freely.

"I'm sure your father has his reasons, my sweet," she answered without looking up from her sewing. Irene was always doing something. Cooking, cleaning, sewing up ripped clothes, etc; she always made sure father and I had clean clothes, food to eat, and a tidy home. She spent hours folding clothes when I strung them out looking for something to wear or cleaning up after father's fits of anger. I'd hate to see what happens the day she decides she'd had enough and walks out...or the day she joins mother. After all she isn't a young woman anymore.

"Why doesn't he stop everyone from leaving if it's that dangerous?"

"It's your father's job to send our people out. That's how his business works."

"Things would be different if mother was here," I pouted.

"Octavia..."

"No! You know it's true; things would be different if she was here. But she's not and he blames it on me! She died big whoop! It's not my fault!" I got up and headed back inside. I didn't want to look at her right now, or anyone at that.

Maybe I will leave.

I nodded.

Soon. Soon I'd leave.

I pushed open the door and marched past Gus who stopped to look at me then addressed his wife about what happened. She played it off as nothing but a teenage temper tantrum. Rolling my eyes I went upstairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

Why do they treat me like I'm a baby? I'm nearly nineteen! You've come of age...you're an adult now. But when I try to leave or make my own decisions it's oh no you can't. You can't go outside without someone with you and you have to keep your gloves on at all times. Why?

Would it be the same if mother was here?

I paced the room plotting when I'd leave and how I'd do it.

I'd leave at night while everyone was sleeping. I'd take money to buy their clothes. Then I'd find a place to hide out.

I was startled by a knock on the door, "Octavia, can I come in?"

"No!"

"Please? It's important." I wanted to scream at her, to tell her to go away. I wanted to ignore her in hopes she'd leave. But something possessed me and I opened the door. "Your father sent me to tell you that he needs to talk to you at dinner. I don't know what about, he won't say but he needs to talk to the three of us at dinner."

I nodded and closed the door. What could father want? To apologize for being absent the past ten years? To apologize for being a douche? Psh, yeah right. He probably found something else to blame me for. Something 'dangerous.' Sighing, I plopped down in my chair and brushed the tiny rocks and dirt from my hair; father would want me to look nice. But father doesn't always get what father wants, not from me at least.

At six sharp I left my room to meet everyone in the dining hall. Father was already in his seat at the head of the table-a seat that's usually empty. "It's nice of you to join us, Octavia," he spoke. His voice boomed through the room and made the steel coat rack on the wall rattle. I straightened my back and took my seat across the table from him.

"I could say the same for you, father."

"Still mad at me I see."

I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I had a feeling I was about to get even more upset with him.

"Who's hungry?" Irene asked as she carried out a huge plate with some type of huge bird on it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Turducken," she smiled.

"It's a turkey stuffed in a duck stuffed in a chicken," father informed.

"I know what Turducken means," I snapped.

"Octavia! That is no way to talk to your father," Irene snapped back.

"Your uncle needs my help with something and so I must go," he claimed.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Three days. While I'm away you are to tend to your chores and anything else Irene or Gus need help with."

I slightly nodded as if I was listening. I mean I heard everything but was I going to listen to him? No.

"When do you leave, sir," Gus asked.

"Tonight."

Suddenly my attention was sparked. He leaves tonight and will be gone for three days? I smiled and nodded at my thoughts.

That means tonight I could escape. I just had to wait until everyone was distracted by father's leaving.

"Octavia?" he called. I looked at him in confusion and concern. "You were pretty far out there weren't you? I asked if you'd be okay running things while I was gone."

"Yes, of course!"

"Your rules still apply, but the rest you get to make the decisions on."

I nodded as Irene passed a plate my way; I dug in.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger." She laughed.

"Somebody's hungry," Gus snickered.

Dad just stared at me with discomfort. He was probably wondering how his daughter became such a slob. Where her manners went. He was probably cursing Irene for letting me slip this far. Poor Irene is probably embarrassed beyond all means; usually I don't eat like this but I decided I'd set an example for my father to let him know how his absence has affected things.

After dinner I followed father upstairs to his room and watched as he raced around trying to find everything he plans to take with him. His bed was full of unfolded and strung out clothes so I decided to help him out. I folded his clothes and placed them in his bag then excused myself. I watched as he rushed down the stairs without saying goodbye.

By the time I got to my room he was already outside loading everything into the back of Gus's silver mustang; I waited to see if he'd look for me, to see if he'd wave. But just as I suspected he didn't even notice my absence.

Soon.

Soon it would be time to leave.

I jumped when there was a knock at my door. "Octavia, I drew a bath for you. I thought you'd like to relax before bed," Irene spoke.

"A bath sounds lovely!" I called back.

Rose petals were stewing in the steamy water as the candle flames flickered and reflected off the water's surface. My dress slipped down my body and covered my feet as I stepped into the old porcelain claw tub. The steaming water rose up my skin, turning it a reddish pink, as I sat down and leaned back against the tub's back wall. The candles filled the air with a sweet aroma. Something I couldn't pinpoint the exact sent to. I enjoyed the smell. "Octavia" Irene said with a knock, "would you like some help cleaning up?"

"I think I can manage," I replied, "thanks anyways, Irene." I heard the soft shuffling of her dress on the floor as she walked away in silence. I decided her checking in was her way of saying I had been in there too long; so I quickly washed up and got out. I tightened the towel around my torso and tucked it into my bust before heading back to my room. Irene had a long silk evening gown laid out with my silk house coat. For whatever reason Irene loved to dress me in silk. She said it compliments my features. I assume she did so because she used to dress mother in silk as well.

Occasionally I'll have people slip up and call me by my mother's name; then I'll here an endless beckon of apologies. Father always said I looked like mother, a part from the long coal waves of hair in which I received from him, but I never seen it. I only seen the hideously gorgeous genes I shared with him. Mother was nowhere to be found in me.

I picked the tangled knots apart before gliding a brush through my now damp hair. Sometimes I wondered if it would be mother brushing my hair before bed or if I'd still be the one doing so. I think about the other world often; how things would be different, or the same. Would father be happy and fatherly? How would mother act now that I'm older? Would I be destined to marry? Would father let me explore the town?

All things that I'd never know but often thought about

"Octavia, are you still awake?" Gus asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, I'm awake. Not for much longer though," I responded as I looked around my room for things to take with me. What would one take with them on a trip like this?

Clothes? Books? ...Money. Money was definitely needed.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," he said before the thudding of his boots faded away. Gus always made nightly trips around the castle to make sure we were all safe. Usually he'd open the door. Shrugging it off I went about my business of escape. I laid out my favorite black leggings and and black boots with a heel. I on slipped a light ash grey shirt then sat down at my vanity and re-brushed my hair before braiding it over my shoulder. Mother always loved braiding my hair.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember her delicately chiseled facial features and slender body frame. She looked so young; almost young enough to be fourteen instead of nineteen. I could see why father loved her. Mother was like the night sky, beautiful and mysterious in her own way. I wonder if that's what people thought about me.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud crash downstairs. "What the Hell?!" I questioned as I ran for the door and down the stairs.

"Stay there!" Irene called with her hand up as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I watched as she cleaned up shattered glass from the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, just the result of old shaky hands," she sighed as she took the tray of broken glass to the kitchen with her. I smiled and shook my head before turning around and running back upstairs, this time turning the opposite direction of my room. Examining my surroundings, I turned the door knob slowly and pushed open the door to father's office. I turned the door knob back before releasing it in attempt to avoid noise. Darting across the room I pushed open father's hidden bookshelf and took the money from his safe. Closing everything back up, I crept across the room and left.

When I returned to my room I stuffed it into a bag and undressed. I stepped out of the silk and wiggled into the other clothes. The long tight sleeves made my arms look smaller than they were and they were slender already. Smiling, I grabbed my bag and my shoes and climbed out the window and down the metal structure that held up the cable antenna to the garden below.


	4. 3

This was it!

I crossed through the garden as the last bit of faint light tucked the flowers in for the night. It was finally time to see what was so dangerous or scary about leaving home. I pushed open the creaky old gate and slipped out, closing it softly behind me so Gus wouldn't be alarmed.

Freedom.

Freedom smelled crisp and clear like the night before a storm; I felt like I was breathing clean air for the first time. Father was nowhere to stop me either. The moon lit up the dark street in a silvery glow as I explored the unknown world. One by one the houses cut the life of their power while a few businesses kept flowing. A large group of people were clumped around one building, so I did my curiosity a favor and started there.

But as I approached I could tell the town I lived in wasn't as friendly as I had figured it would be. Everyone stared at me in hatred and disgust as they turned their backs to me. One lady looked to be extremely pale and her face and body seemed to have sunken in. She held onto her purse with trembling hands as she glowered at me. I could tell these people didn't enjoy my presence so I left to explore more of the night.

The friendlier people seemed to perch in coffee shops and cafes this late at night. Father was always drinking coffee in the mornings and even more so when he had 'long business nights'. I wasn't really a fan of the bitter taste coffee gave but father seemed to live off of it. Some turned their heads to look at me as I passed by the large glass window but they never waved nor stopped to invite me in. So I kept walking.

The town was fairly pretty at night but nobody seemed to really want me around. Involuntarily I yawned. How long had I been walking? Looking around for a clock or someone to ask I realized how deserted everything was. Where was everyone? They were just here a few minutes ago. Yawning again I decided the time didn't matter. It was sleep that was creeping up on me and I needed to find a place to lie down before I dropped dead in the middle of the street.

"Hey, hey kid," a voice woke me up. Groggily I looked around rubbing my eyes. "Shouldn't you be in school?" My skin jumped and shivered in startlement when I made eye contact with a grumpy looking old man standing in front of me. He hunched over on a cane as he stared at me from under a brown leather hat.

"School? What's school?" I asked.

"Don't act so smart, kid." He growled, "Now run along." The roughness in his voice startled me so I did as he told me to do. I had no idea where or what school is but I wasn't going back to that grumpy old man.

Suddenly something hard and pointy collided with my face; I fell backwards holding pressure to my cheek as another voice gasped. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see a teenage boy hovering over me. Worry and concern written all over his face.

"I think so," I mumbled, looking at my gloved hand for any sign of blood.

"You should watch where you're going," he laughed and held out a hand to help me up, "the name's Jordyn."

"Well, Jordyn, you shouldn't be standing around with such a hard bag," I replied as he pulled me to my feet.

"I have to, I need it for school," he answered.

School!

"What is this thing called school? An old man woke me up and was really grumpy that I wasn't on my way to school." Jordyn laughed and suddenly I wanted to cry but I smiled awkwardly anyway. "Wait, you seriously don't know what school is?" His face had changed like he just realized I was serious. I shook my head and looked down in shame. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen," I replied, starting to become cautious about his questions.

"You're almost an adult and you haven't been to school?" I shook my head at him. "Well, school is where kids go to learn. It's more like prison than anything though." He gave a half smile as he said that, as if his words were supposed to be humorous. "Where do you live?"

I suddenly became terrified. He wanted to know where I lived and he didn't even know who I was. What was I supposed to say? Should I run? My heart thudded against my chest as he waited for a response. His eyes were dark like father's but his face wasn't nearly as sunken in. Father's face looked like it was pure bone where as jordyn's appeared to be peachy and turning red. He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his short auburn hair. "Why do you look to terrified? I didn't mean it as asking for your address. I just want to know if you're from around here."

I let out a breath of air and smiled, "oh, well in that case I'm from here. Just my father wouldn't let me out of the house after I turned eight."

"Are you sick?" he asked, "You don't look sick."

"I'm not sick," I sighed as his soft hand touched my forehead. Part of me was saddened when he stopped. I haven't felt anything like that since mother died. It was a nice feeling. "I'm not sure why I wasn't allowed to leave. In all honesty he doesn't know I left."

"You ran away?" he asked, "Where are you staying? You must be hungry." Why was he panicking? He only just met me and already he's worried about my wellbeing. I watched as he pulled a small rectangular box out of his pocked and it lit up. "School doesn't start for another half hour, would you like to go to Anthony's and get some breakfast?"

"Who's Anthony?" I asked.

"The owner of a small restaurant, he has the best biscuits and gravy platters I've ever eaten." He moaned. Next thing I know his hand was clutching my wrist and dragging me down the street and in the blink of an eye I was sitting at a table in a big low-key fancy building. A lady had come to take our order and thank god for Jordyn because when I seen her face all I could so was stare.

She had long blonde hair tied up in a top knot bun, her blazing blue eyes sparkled, and her skin was a soft pale peach color. Her frame was thin and slender.

The only thing I could think of when I seen her was….

"Mom?" I mumbled, tears filling my eyes.

The lady looked at me with a grin, "I think you have me mistaken with someone else but I can be your momma if you'd like." Then she gave me a wink before taking the order back to the kitchen.

"Mom?" Jordyn questioned.

I felt my body heat up then, "I haven't seen my mother in so long, I'm sorry." He nodded and didn't say anything else about her. I assumed he understood that she was gone or he made the assumption himself that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Which I didn't.

"So tell me more about you," Jordyn said to break the silence. I couldn't help but smile; just when I thought things had gotten awkward, here he was making things better.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, not sure where to start.

"Right now, your name. That's the only important thing I don't know about you right now. I don't know what to call you," he chuckled.

I smiled and blushed a little, "My name is Octavia."

As we sat there eating the biscuits and gravy he wanted me to try I learned a few things about Jordyn. Learned he was also from around here, that he was eighteen-soon to be nineteen, and he had dreams of becoming a video game designer. He pulled out some of his sketches which, to me since I had never seen anything like it, were the most incredible things I had ever seen. His eyes seemed to change. Not in color but with the secrets they held. They seemed to sparkle again and this time I couldn't look away. His smile was so strong and gentle. I wasn't even aware that they could be both!

"Jordyn, isn't it time for you and your friend to be getting to school?" the waitress called.

He glanced down at the little rectangular block, which he called a phone, again and grabbed his bag. A very interesting word came from his mouth as he stuffed his folder into his bag in a rush. "Can I go too?" I asked. He shot me an odd look before turning red.

"I think you can, we'd just have to give you a visitor's pass." I smiled in excitement and got up. The glass door rang like a bell when we left just like it did when we entered. The school was a large brick building with a flag pole in front and a few statues. Behind it a road led downhill. "That's where the track runners practice and hold meets." I nodded as we went inside and up a couple flights of stairs. At the top of the stairs to the left was a door that said guidance counselor.

"Jordyn, what's a guidance counselor?"

"They help us decide what we want to do in the future, help us make sure we're taking the right classes and getting the credits we need to graduate and get those goals. They listen when we need to vent about our problems and they help us gain healthy outcomes from it. Or they try to." He explained.

"How do you know they won't tell your secrets to everyone?"

"You don't but they haven't. Or at least I haven't heard them say anything I've told them." I nodded and followed him to the things he calls lockers. He undid his lock but hesitated before opening the door."Could you turn around? I don't want you to see what I have hidden in here," he blushed. A worrisome look glossed over his eyes.

More secrets?! Why does everyone have secrets?! Don't I look like I'm trustable?

I smiled and turned around, pretending to keep guard. Ready to tell him if anyone was coming. "Okay, office is that door," he said, closing the locker with a clang, and pointing to the door straight in front of me. I looked around at all the papers pinned to the walls. The walls were a creamy off white color to match the ceiling. While the floor was a maroon with purple and blue specks carpeting. The halls were a black or purple tiling.

"Hi, Jordyn. What can I help you with?" a secretary asked. She stood on the other side of this long counter looking thing.

"Uh, this is my friend. She's from out of town and she's visiting me for a few days, I was wondering if she could get a visitor's pass for the day," he said with a cheesy grin. She stared at him a moment before looking at me and digging through something on the other side of the counter. Something I couldn't see. I stepped forward but right as I was about to lean over and watch her she handed me an orange sticker that said 'visitor's pass'. Jordyn thanked her and pulled me out the door. "Bathrooms for the girls are there. They're also on the floor below us and two more on the main floor. But for my first two classes we're up here."

"Jordyn, you're late," a tall man of power said as we entered the room. Other kids around mine and Jordyn's age looked up and stared at me. I could feel my body absorb all the heat in the room and so my eyes hit the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mattel. I was helping someone new to town today. This is Octavia," he said as he pulled me forward and took his seat with the class. Mr. Mattel looked me over before going back to finding a paper for Jordyn.

"How long will you be with us, Octavia?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not exactly sure. I know I'll be here all day today at the least," I blushed. I wanted to hide. I didn't like all the attention everyone was giving me. Why were they staring at me anyways?

"Take a seat," he told me carefully as if noticing my uneasiness. "Class, this is Octavia. Do everything in your power to make her feel welcome."

"You can have my seat, Octavia." A muscular boy, football player possibly, offered.

"Or mine!" a few others offered.

I awkwardly smiled and refused, continuing to walk and taking the empty desk next to Jordyn.

"Jordyn's got a girlfriend…Jordyn's got a girlfriend…" someone chanted from inside the crowd of students. I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't want to be here anymore. But I was here and I had nowhere else to go. Jordyn was the only person I knew here.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jordyn replied, "just a friend."

"Kiss her Jordyn," one of the boys that offered me his seat taunted, "If she's your girl you gotta kiss her."

"She's not my girlfriend," he repeated.

"Kiss her….kiss her…" the whole class seemed to chant. I tried to look for Mr. Mattel but he wasn't in the room. Jordyn's face was as red as his backpack. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore; I got up and bolted from the room, the desk scooting against the floor as I did so. Tears poured from my eyes as I passed Mr. Mattel on the way out the door and into the girl's bathroom.

"Awe, look what you did, Jordyn. You didn't kiss her and made her cry."I heard one say as I left.

"I guess it's over between you two," another said. Then silence. I was in the bathroom stall crying my eyes out. Was this what father was talking about? Was this the danger he was protecting me from? Getting my feelings hurt? Seems stupid that this was all that he was wasting his time on considering he hurts me at home too.

"Octavia…are you okay?" Jordyn asked. His voice seemed so far away. "It's me, Jordyn. I have the bathroom door cracked since I'm not allowed in there." He was silent for a moment. I couldn't respond, all I could do was choke on my tears. "Octavia, please some out. You shouldn't listen to them anyways. They're just being mean because you're new and they're jealous. So please come out so we can talk about this face to face and not face to door." He sounded hurt. I grabbed a strand of toilet paper and wiped the snot that was running out of my nose from crying so hard.

Should I trust him?


	5. 4

I found myself staring at the heavy wooden door. Debating. What would happen if I opened it? Would they laugh at me for being so sensitive? Would they apologize? No clue, but this was a chance I found myself taking. I pulled open the bone strengthening door and stared at the floor while I stood next to Jordyn. I barely noticed when he opened his arms for me to lean into. Why was he being so nice? I felt his strong grip enclose around me and hug me tightly. I was so tired from crying that the safety of his arms made me want to fall asleep. The strong aroma of father's axe essence; this made me despise but want to hold him tighter.

A loud bell rang overhead and soon the hallway was filled with other students that didn't seem to even notice us. They just passed by while we stood there embracing one another, my head on his shoulder facing inward as I ingested the savory smell his skin gave off. My body started doing something it's never done before. I had a heartbeat between my legs as my stomach dipped and tied itself in knots. I wanted to run my hands all over his skin and pull him closer.

As if sensing my mood change he let go. "Next class is this way," he mumbled before leading me down the hall. We went through the same intro in each class but each class had different outcomes. But each were a little easier as the day went on. And as the day went on I grew closer to Jordyn as well as made some enemies. Jordyn said it was because they were jealous of me. Which I didn't understand why but I trusted his opinion. "What are you doing after school?" he asked.

"Looking for a place to settle in at night and shopping for clothes," I admitted.

He gave me a saddened look. He pitied me. "You don't have a place to stay?" he asked. I shook my head in response as I fiddled with my glove.

"Would you go shopping with me?" I asked. He gave me an empty look before his cheeks turned pink.

"Shopping?" He asked.

"I could use an opinion since you know how girls dress more than I do. I want to fit in," I explained and he nodded.

"I can go with you but here's a tip. Dress in what you like. The world needs less copies and fakes," he replied. His voice came off a little harsher than he probably intended. It took everything in my power not to wince.

"Hey, freak," the chanter from before started. I stared up at her overly applied face; her foundation was twice as dark as the rest of her. Her eyes were pale and empty looking, like she lost her soul in a bet or something. Her long hair was clearly chemically damaged from bleaching.

"Can I help you?" I asked innocently.

"Go away Della," Jordyn growled.

"Oh jordy-poo," she said as she sat on the table, purposely swinging her backside so it almost hit me. I scooted back to avoid her. I watched as he held his chin in her hand and stared at him making pouty kissy faces at him. "You know," she said twisting so that her breasts were in his face and she was facing me, "if you think dressing like you sleep on the street is going to keep a man around you're sadly mistaken. Jordyn would never want anyone who looks as trashy as you newbie. Besides, men like women who know what they're doing." She then made gestures with her hands that made me feel uneasy when I looked at Jordyn for help.

"That's enough Della!" he roared. She gave him a startled look.

"I didn't mean to upset you baby, I'm just trying to make friends," she pouted.

"You have a funny way of doing so, now get lost. The sight of your clown makeup is making me sick. You should really consider being more like Octavia and use less of that stuff. You'd be prettier," he snapped. Her face scrunched so much it looked like it was going to crack and flake off.

"That's a rude way to talk to your girlfriend!" she screamed and stored off.

Girlfriend?

I felt my heart sink deep into the acid in my stomach. I wanted to cry again. After school was over Jordyn spent the walk to the clothing store on his phone. He didn't say a word to me unless it was to tell me where to go. Was he texting her? Suddenly my throat burned and tears stung in my eyes as I walked around looking for clothing appealing to my eyes. I settled on some jeans and leggings. Some jean skirts, random shirts, and a few dresses that weren't for school. They were for nice events like school concerts, weddings, or dates…if I ever got lucky enough. I bought some nicer dress shoes and some to wear to school as well.

"What do you think?" I asked holding up a dress for Jordyn's opinion.

"That's nice," he said, not even looking up from his phone. I frowned.

"Jordyn…who are you talking to?" I asked.

Why are they more important than me?! I wanted to scream at him.

"I'm talking to my mother, I'm sorry, Octavia." I let out a relieving breath. A breath that immediately I sucked back in and choked on. "She wants to meet you."

"Oh, yeah?" I coughed. He nodded with a smile before taking my hand and pulling me with him.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied. It was about this time I noticed he had a bag of his own, "what's in the bag?"

"A gift for a special girl," he smiled not even bothering to look at me.

A special girl? Probably Della…

I slowed and let my hand slip from his. He immediately stopped and looked at me as if checking to see what was wrong. When he found nothing physical he stared at me confused. "Are you okay?" he asked. I forced a smile, hugged my hand to me, and continued walking beside him. I wanted out of the conversation before it even began.

"So what should I wear to meet your mother? Surely my dirty day-old clothes won't do," I gasped.

"You look fine," he grumbled, "except maybe for your hair."

"My hair?! What's wrong with my hair?!" I cried. The sound of Jordyn's laughter filled my ears as I combed my fingers through my knotted hair and returned it to its ponytail.

"I'm kidding, relax," he chuckled, "you look great." I looked at him and his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. Why was he looking at me this way when he had her? He moved to touch me again but I backed away. Jordyn stared at me a little hurt but accepted maybe he was moving too fast for me. He smiled and led the way.

My skin started to bubble up as a cold shiver raced up my spine. Suddenly I wished I would have bought a jacket. Hugging my arms around myself I focused on Jordyn, studying his appearance. His eyes reminded me of the night skies mother and I used to watch when I couldn't sleep. She'd hug me close and tell me stories about how each star is an angel in heaven watching down on me. Now that she's gone I wondered if it was true. Was she looking down on me?

Jordyn's broad chest rose and sank unsteadily. His full rose lips paling from the cold. I shivered again at the thought of kissing him. Suddenly his peachy face, blushing from the feistiness of the wind, turned to look me dead in the eye. He didn't say anything; just looked at me smiled and looked away. The reddening areas on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose grew deeper. This made my stomach churn. Why was his face getting so red? Was he cold and pretending he wasn't? Father never turned red around mother. Not that I could remember anyways.

"Here we are," he spoke. His words were barely a whisper in the wind to my half frozen ears. I bumped into him slightly when he abruptly stopped and I didn't notice him right away. He didn't say anything. I don't think he even looked at me. He just stood there staring at the house with a smile of pride. Turning to examine the house I noticed the color first. A cozy brick building with white curtains hanging in the windows. "It's small but its home," he commented. It wasn't until he made the comment that I realized how much smaller than my house it is. But I didn't mind.

Suddenly part of me didn't want him to know where I lived; how big my house was. I didn't want him assuming I was some fancy rich bitch like Della. I swallowed hard, the lump of spit getting stuck in my dry sticky throat.

Inside the house was warm and inviting. It wasn't until the gentle heat of the house hugged me that I realized how tired I really was. Jordyn took my bags and set them on the floor by the door, next to a pile of shoes. Above the shoes he hung up his coat. Another coat, his mother's I assumed, hung prior to us entering. The smell of fresh baking pie brushed against my nose, making my stomach growl. I blued as a small smile spread across Jordyn's face. Did he hear my stomach?

"I hope you're hungry," a woman's voice called from a room to the left, a room I assumed was the kitchen. My stomach answered before either of us could answer. Suddenly a short thin woman appeared in the doorway. She wore a cooking apron that covered her breasts and waist. She looked like she could be Jordyn's clone if she wasn't a woman. She must be his mother I thought. Her golden brown hair was pulled back into a low knot. She turned to head back into the kitchen still talking to me like she's known me forever. She explained that she had just made pie and dinner was in the oven.

I stood there staring into the kitchen from the door; it wasn't until Jordyn started to move and pulled out a chair that I realized what was happening. She had wanted to meet me and made dinner for when I came over as sort of a welcome gift. Jordyn motioned for me to sit in the chair he pulled out. After scooting me back to the table he took a seat across from me and smiled. I wanted to feel comfortable but I couldn't. My stomach felt like a hot bubbly mess that could burst any moment like an active volcano. In front of me was an empty cup that Jordyn had filled with water; next to it was a champagne glass. She did know I wasn't old enough right?

Looking at Jordyn I noticed he had a similar set up and so did the other places at the table. It wasn't long before his mother had come in with a couple plates. She set one down in front of me and the other in front of him before returning to the kitchen to grab the third plate. Dinner contained mashed potatoes, green beans, and two slices of meat. Meatloaf as she called it. "So, Jordyn tells me you've lived in town since you were little. How come we've never seen you around?" she asked.

"Well, after my mother died my father needed me around the house. So I became home schooled so I could take care of him," I answered taking a sip of water. I prayed neither of them noticed how my hand shook the glass.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. How long have you been homeschooled?" she continued.

"About nine almost ten years now," I informed. Jordyn nearly spit his water back into his cup. A shiver of heat pulsed through my body. Did I say something wrong?

"Wait, you've been taking care of your father since you were eight years old?!" he choked out. I nodded and looked down.

"That's quite a responsibility," his mother added, "he must be very proud."

If only you knew.

I smiled and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jordyn watching me. When dinner was over I got up to leave when Jordyn's mother called after me. I turned to see a worrisome expression on her face. "Where are you going?" she asked. I looked around for Jordyn but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"I don't want to over stay, I figured you were nice enough to invite me for dinner and then you'd want me gone."

She shook her head, "Come with me." I followed her through the house and to the back porch. There she sat down on the stairs and looked up at the sky. She patted the stair next to her and so I sat and stared at the cotton candy sunset with her. "You know Jordyn told me some things," she claimed. I sat in silence waiting for her to scold me. "I don't think what you said was a lie but he did tell me you ran away. So since it's getting late you can stay here for the night and for as long as you wish until you're ready to return home."

The next thing I know I found myself throwing myself into her arms and hugging her. "Thank you!" I cried.

"What's going on here?" Jordyn laughed, "trying to steal my mom from me?" I looked up at him startled but then realized it was a joke and smiled. "C'mon, I'll show you to the guest room and show you how to work the shower so you can get comfortable."

"Octavia," his mother said as I got up to head inside. I turned to face her with a smile. "Just remember that everyone has secrets." She then winked at me and I turned to go inside.


End file.
